Jak Braille
by rusaasvaad
Summary: Sekretna lista powoduje wśród uczennic sporo zamieszania. Zwłaszcza kiedy obok nazwiska Harry'ego Potter pojawia się pierwsza linijka tekstu. Tłumaczenie.


Moje pierwsze tłumaczenia ff autorstwa Almost Anonymous pt. „Like Braille".  
Betowane przez moją cudowną przyjaciółkę :*

...

\- Coś nowego na liście, Par? - zapytała Lavender Brown, przeglądając się w łazienkowym lustrze.

\- Hmm, zobaczmy… - odpowiedziała Parvati Patil, jednocześnie wodząc swoim długim palcem po liście nazwisk na ścianie.

W każdej damskiej łazience w zamku była kopia tej listy odkąd grupa Krukonek z siódmego roku wpadła na ten pomysł. Stała się ona najgorętszym tematem pośród wszystkich uczennic Hogwartu. Składała się bowiem z nazwisk wszystkich chłopców powyżej 16. roku życia, a przy każdym z nich było miejsce przeznaczone na uwagi dotyczące bardzo istotnej sfery ich życia. Lista była zaczarowana tak, że za każdym razem kiedy ktoś dopisał coś na jednym z arkuszy to samo pojawiało się na wszystkich innych – no i oczywiście każda z nich miała nałożony czar ochronny dzięki którem czytać ją i uzupełniać mogły wyłącznie dziewczęta ze starszych klas.

\- Terry Boot? - wskazała podekscytowana Parvati, zauważywszy imię, które miało obok siebie dwie linijki tekstu, jednak szybko posmutniała. - A nie, zaczekaj. To było już wczoraj prawda Lav?

\- Terry Boot? - wymruczała Lavender. - Och! To musi być ta jedna o tym, że nie jest w stanie zrobić tego dwa razy z rzędu, tak? - powiedziała z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem w głosie.

\- Tak, właśnie. - zaśmiała się Parvati, ale szybko przerwała i gwałtownie nabrała powietrza. - Neville Longbottom! - wydusiła z siebie z niedowierzaniem.

Lavender natychmiast przestała poprawiać włosy i dołączyła do przyjaciółki.

\- Daj mi zobaczyć! - krzyknęła. - "Bardzo zaangażowany, ale okropnie niedoświadczony. Potrzebuje… oddanej nauczycielki!" - przeczytała głośno i razem z Parvati zaczęła chichotać. Drzwi do łazienki gwałtownie się otworzyły i weszła Hermiona Granger. Westchnęła z irytacją widząc, że dziewczyny znów czytają tę bezsensowną listę i szybko przeszła do lustra. Niezauważona przez dwie koleżanki, które nadal trajkotały, poprawiła swoje ubranie i zaczekała spokojnie, aż lekki rumieniec zniknie z jej twarzy, pozostawiając tylko usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech.

\- To zawsze są ci spokojni! - Parvati zachichotała.

\- Hej, Hermiono? Neville właśnie dołączył do listy i teraz tylko Harry pozostał bez żadnych uwag! Możesz w to uwierzyć? - zapytała podekscytowana Lavender.

\- Niesamowite. - odpowiedziała Hermiona bez śladu zainteresowania w głosie, przewracając oczami. - Naprawdę nie interesuje mnie wasze niedojrzałe zainteresowanie życiem prywatnym innych ludzi - powiedziała i z powrotem skupiła się na poprawianiu swoich, zdecydowanie bardziej niż zwykle, poplątanych włosów.

\- Och, oczywiście, przecież ty byś tego nie zrozumiała. - szorstko skomentowała Lavender, ale Hermiona zupełnie ją zignorowała.

\- Od kiedy przywiązujesz taką wagę do wyglądu swoich włosów, Hermiono? - zapytała zdziwiona Parvati, co z powrotem przykuło uwagę Lavender.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, Gryfonka dalej układała swoją fryzurę, aż była w pełni usatysfakcjonowana efektem. Dopiero wtedy uśmiechnęła się promiennie do swojego odbicia i postanowiła udzielić odpowiedzi na pytanie koleżanki.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, co nie oznacza, że lubię mieć na głowie ptasie gniazdo.- odpowiedziała prosto i wyszła z łazienki z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, zostawiając za sobą Lavender i Parvati wpatrujące się w nią zagadkowo.

...

\- Och, no weź, Hermiono! Tylko szybko zerknę po drodze. - powiedziała Ginny, ciągnąc przyjaciółkę w kierunku pobliskiej łazienki.

\- Obiecałam, że pomogę ci z Mugoloznawstwem, a nie z "sypialnioznawstwem". - odpowiedziała Hermiona z nutą ironii jednocześnie podążając za Ginny.

\- Och przestań, to tylko niewinna zabawa. - odparła ruda pogrążona już w przeglądaniu listy. - Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że nadal nic o nim nie ma! - skomentowała wyraźnie zirytowana.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek rozważałaś możliwość, że Harry może być zbyt mądry, żeby być w związku z kimś, kto wypaplałby wszystkim jego sekrety? - nerwowo zasugerowała Hermiona.

\- Ale to tylko lista! Wszystkie aktywne dziewczyny tutaj coś dopisują. Spójrz! Nawet Goyle ma notkę: "Zła higiena, bez przerwy chrząka". - odpowiedziała Ginny ignorując ton Hermiony. - Więc… To oznacza, że albo Harry gra w innej drużynie, albo nie jest… zbyt aktywny w tej dziedzinie. - kontynuowała Ginny.

\- Myślę, że wiedziałabym gdyby mój najlepszy przyjaciel był gejem, dziękuję ci bardzo. -odparła Hermiona zirytowanym głosem. Właściwie słyszała już takie uwagi parę razy wcześniej, a wszystko przez tę głupią listę i brak notatek przy nazwisku Harry'ego.

\- Wiedziałabyś, naprawdę? Jakoś nie zauważyłam twojego pisma wśród notatek. - szybko zripostowała młodsza z Gryfonek.

\- Nie to żeby to był twój interes, ale jestem naprawdę bardzo usatysfakcjonowana moim życiem prywatnym. - odpowiedziała Hermiona z marzycielskim uśmiechem, na co twarz Ginny przybrała zaskoczony, a zaraz potem sceptyczny wyraz twarzy.

Nagle na ustach Hermiony pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek, znalazła na liście coś, co pozwoli jej odegrać się na młodszej przyjaciółce.

\- "Robi niesamowite rzeczy swoimi palcami i lubi być związywany (albo po prostu lubi ślady po linie)." - przeczytała głośno, na co Ginny spojrzała z zainteresowaniem.

\- „Ronald Weasley" - Hermiona dodała ze śmiechem, na co wyraz zainteresowania na twarzy Ginny przeobraził się w obrzydzenie.

\- Fuu! On jest moim bratem, nie chcę słyszeć o nim niczego podobnego! - Ginny wykrzyczała wybiegając z łazienki, zakrywając dłońmi uszy.

\- Ale myślałam, że to tylko niewinna zabawa? - zawołała ze śmiechem Hermiona, biegnąc za przyjaciółką. - A poza tym, tylko Luna jest na tyle miła, żeby napisać o nim cokolwiek pozytywnego! - dodała już bardziej poważnym tonem.

...

Pewnego niedzielnego poranku prawie cała żeńska część Hogwartu aż wrzała z podniecenia, a do południa już nawet najbardziej niedomyślny chłopak wiedział, że coś jest na rzeczy. Coś, co spowodowało, że wszystkie dziewczyny wymieniały ciekawskie spojrzenia i szeptały po kątach z podekscytowaniem. Wszystkie, poza Hermioną Granger (i Luną Lovegood, ale na nią niewiele osób zawracało uwagę, jako że ona sama nie przejmowała się tym, co inni uznawali za istotne).

Hermiona starała się zachowywać zwyczajnie, lecz gdyby ktoś się jej dokładnie przyjrzał zauważyłby, że uśmiech na jej twarzy jest o wiele szerszy niż zwykle. Właśnie szła do biblioteki, z nikim innym jak Harrym Potterem, aby oboje mogli szybko powtórzyć materiał do Owutemów, a potem zniknąć na resztę wieczoru. Przerwały im jednak zdyszane Parvati i Lavender, które jak tylko zauważyły Hermionę, od razu zaczęły za nimi biec.

\- Tutaj jesteś Hermiono! - wykrztusiła Lavender między gwałtownymi oddechami.

\- Jest coś… po prostu musisz to zobaczyć! - wykrzyknęła Parvati, stając obok przyjaciółki.

\- Pożyczymy ją na chwileczkę. - odezwała się Lavender, tym razem kierują swoje słowa do Harry'ego, który wyglądał na bardzo rozbawionego całą sytuacją.

\- Już dobrze! Dobrze! Już idę. - powiedziała uspokajająco Hermiona, delikatnie oswobadzając się z uścisku dziewcząt - Nie wiem co może być aż tak ważnego. - dodała przewracając oczami i z westchnieniem podążyła za koleżankami.

\- Zobaczysz! - powiedziała podekscytowana Parvati.

\- A teraz się pospiesz! Szybciej! - wtrąciła Lavender, prawie biegnąc i jednocześnie ciągnąc za sobą Hermionę.

Parvati i Lavender pognały prosto do damskiej łazienki, która była zapchana po same brzegi. Tłum rozstąpił się jednak, gdy tylko Hermiona weszła do środka i Gryfonka od razu została przepchnięta do ściany, na której znajdowała się sławna lista.

\- Tutaj! -wykrzyknęła Lavender.

Hermiona tylko popatrzyła przez chwilę na listę, odwróciła się do dziewczyn, uniosła brwi i ze spokojem zapytała:

-Co? - doprowadzając wszystkie obecne dziewczyny na skraj obłędu.

\- Spójrz na linijkę Harry'ego! - powiedziała zniecierpliwiona Parvati.

\- Hmm… "Czyta moje ciało jak Braille'a" - Hermiona przeczytała głośno i odwróciła się do tłumu, lekko się uśmiechając. - To rzeczywiście brzmi jak Harry, którego znam. - skomentowała, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Nie rozumiesz co to znaczy Hermiono? - zapytała poważnie Lavender. - Ktoś go zaliczył, a my nie wiemy kto! - kontynuowała prawie warcząc.

\- Och, daj spokój. Są tutaj prawie wszystkie dziewczyny, jak trudne to może być? - odpowiedziała Hermiona, spoglądając na tłum.

\- Ale właśnie o to chodzi! Nikt, kto mógł coś dopisać do listy, tego nie zrobił! Przecież, żeby cokolwiek dodać musisz być dziewczyną i mieć skończone szesnaście lat, a my już wszystkich przepytałyśmy! - odpowiedziała ze złością Lavender.

\- I każda z nich przysięgła, że to nie ona! - dodała Parvati, na co Lavender przytaknęła.

\- Przepytałyście wszystkich? - zapytała Hermiona, stawiając nacisk na ostatnie słowo, na co cały tłum przytaknął.

\- Tak, nawet Ślizgonki!

\- Hmm, może jednak kogoś przegapiłyście? - odpowiedziała Hermiona uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo. -Na pewno w końcu dojdziecie kto to! - dodała ze śmiechem i szybko wybiegła z łazienki.

\- Łapcie ją! Ona wie kto to był! - wykrzyknęła Lavender, a tłum zaczął się wylewać z łazienki tworząc pościg za uciekającą Gryfonką.

Najszybsze dziewczyny dzieliło już od Hermiony tylko kilka kroków, kiedy ta nagle skręciła w najbliższy korytarz, aby uciec przed ścigającymi. Już miała rozpędzić się na nowo, kiedy czyjaś dłoń złapała jej rękę i gwałtownie wciągnęła do schowka na miotły, zamykając za nią drzwi i przyciskając ją do ciała obrońcy.

\- Sza! - uciszył ją znajmomy głos szepczący jej prosto do ucha, tak, że mogła poczuć ciepło jego ust. Zadrżała z podniecenia, jednocześnie starając się uspokoić swój oddech.

\- Gdzie ona poszła? - usłyszęli głos z zewnątrz.

\- Rozdzielmy się! - odparł ktoś z drugiej strony. Rozległy się zgodne okrzyki i po chwili zapanowała cisza.

\- Lubisz je drażnić, prawda? - zapytał Harry ochrypłym głosem, próbując się nie roześmiać. Słysząc go Hermiona poczuła dreszcz przechodzący przez całe jej ciało, a jej puls gwałtownie przyspieszył gdy delikatnie przygryzł jej ucho.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. Ja jestem tylko grzeczną uczennicą… musiałeś mnie z kimś pomylić. - zapewniła niewinnie. Zaczął całować jej szyję, a jej zaczynało brakować odechu.

\- To się dobrze składa, bo ja właśnie potrzebuję pomocy z moją pracą domową. - odpowiedział miękko, ssąc miejsce, które jeszcze przed chwilą całował. Głośno westchnąwszy, objęła go i odchyliła głowę, odsłaniając szyję. - Straciłem kontakt z moim Braillem. - dodał, a jego ręce dołączyły do ust i języka, doprowadzając ją tym samym do szaleństwa.

\- Myślę, że poradziłeś sobie - zaczęła odpowiadać, ale szybko przestała kiedy jego zęby znalazły wyjątkowo wrażliwe miejsce. - W-wyjątkowo dobrze ostatnim razem. - zdołała wydusić, zanim gwałtownie się odwróciła, stając z nim twarzą w twarz.

Miał tylko kilka sekund, żeby zauważyć jej rozgorączkowany wzrok, bo zaraz potem ich usta złączyła się w ognistym pocałunku.

\- Ale praktyka czyni mistrza - zażartowała, kiedy na chwilę się od siebie odsunęli.

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął i nałożył na Hermionę pelerynę niewidkę i razem niepostrzeżenie wyszli ze schowka na miotły, kierując się w stronę Pokoju Życzeń.


End file.
